


It's just you and I tonight ( why don't you figure my heart out? )

by freeatlast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous Harry, First Kiss, Interview, M/M, Ordinary Louis, Solo Artist Harry, Strangers to Lovers, X-Factor - Freeform, kind of, sorry - Freeform, the other boys aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeatlast/pseuds/freeatlast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a solo artist and he is everything Louis is not. And the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just you and I tonight ( why don't you figure my heart out? )

**Author's Note:**

> Promt is from larryfanfictionasks.tumblr.com and it said: "I was just wondering if there were any fics where louis didn't make it into X factor but harry did and like years later harry mentions him from the boy I'm the bathroom who told me I'd make it or something. Thanks:)"
> 
> Title from the 1975 - heart out, wich once again doesn't have anything to do with the fic itself.

''… famous popstar, currently living right here in beautiful Los Angeles, HARRY STYLES!'' The presenter, what's her name again, shouted and the audience began screaming for him to come out. Harry Styles became famous after auditioning for the X-Factor and getting 3rd as a solo artist. He gets lonely from time to time but he tells himself it's worth it because he is living his dream, and everything. But is it really? 

Harry is gay. In the closet, but very very gay and his reputation as a womanizer is definitely not what he wanted. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't even apply for the casting show and that he tried to do it alone. Like his friend Ed or something. But he did apply for the X-Factor and is now dependant on his oh so lovely management. 

He sits down on the beige colored sofa and looks expectantly to the interview host who is chewing loudly on her gum. She scoots over until she is right next to him, her mini skirt rising up a little. Harry looks away. 

''So Harry, I've heard that there is someone new in your life. People saw you coming out of a nightclub with a beautiful young lady about a week ago. Are the assumptions right?'' 

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. ''They aren't right in any way. I've never seen the girl before in my life, we just happened to go home around the same time.'' 

He hates these questions about his love life, or new 'arm candy'. It was planned that he could come out last year but management thought it wasn't the right time.

Harry just felt like he was hiding something from his fans and all the people supporting him, and it was just not fair and he was more than ready to finally get this relatively huge thing off of his chest and finally be free. Because all these years ago, when he first noticed that he maybe liked boys more than girls, because of this one boy, he wasn't able to tell him and now it's maybe too late, because he hid it for so long and he didn't even want to.

The interviewer look at him, raising an eyebrow. 

''Sorry, what did you say?'' Harry asked.

''Just asking if there isn't anything going on with that girl, is there someone else that caught your eye?'' She continued smacking the bubble gum between her teeth.

''In fact there is!'' Harry said before he could stop the words from running out of his mouth. Oh! What is he going to say now? It's now or never, right! ''I-I met him at the X-Factor in the guys' bathroom and..'' He was interrupted by a shrieking sound. 

''HIM?!'' 

''Y-yeah. I'm gay.'' Wow the feeling of relief sent shivers down his spine and Harry shivered a bit. 

'' Wow, that is... surprising.'' She clearly choked on the gum. ''I think this was the last question for today, thank you Harry Styles for being here. Bye!'' She talked so fast, stumbling over words multiple times before the cameras finally went off and the curtains closed.

~~

 

Louis gaped at his TV screen almost all the way through the commercials after Harry's interview. He was the boy from the bathroom, wasn't he? He told Harry he would make it and was a fan of him since he did. 

Harry Styles, who he thought forgot about him right after they met, said he liked him after 4 years of not seeing each other once.   
Wow what was Louis' life? 

Twitter was blowing up and breaking down kind of all at once and soon enough all the weird fans found out that it was, in fact, Louis who Harry met in the bathroom at the X-Factor. All the fans followed him and suddenly he was the center of attention and he didn't know how to function properly. He was overwhelmed and really really happy. He's had a crush on Harry since he met him, because he looked so soft and when they hugged Louis felt so complete and Harry smelled so good and oh. Harry must had felt this as well because if he didn't he wouldn't remember Louis probably.

His phone lit up with a notification: @Harry_Styles now follows you. 

Louis almost dropped his phone when another one came in: DM @Harry_Styles: Hi, It's Harry, dunno if you saw the interview but I kind of came out and talked about you. 

DM @Harry_Styles: It's just when we met at the x-factor I felt sth and I don't know if you felt it but I couldn't forget about it. 

DM @Harry_Styles: maybe you could write back or whatever. It's okay if you don't.. I mean

DM @Harry_Styles: No pressure I just really really like you

And wow. Louis is now completely unable to talk. Or to move maybe. Or both and so much more.

With shaking fingers, he unloscks his phone, opens twitter and types in a message to Harry: 

Hey Harry, I saw the interview. I just wanted to tell you that if you mean with sth that you felt complete 

And perfect and you had butterflies in your tummy then I very much felt the same

Wow this is awkward, I feel kinda nervous. Whatever

The reply came immediatly:

DM @Harry_Styles: I need to see you!

DM @Harry_Styles: Can I see you? 

Next to the last message was a cute, shy looking emoji and Louis is pretty sure he is too deeply in love to get out of this again by now. They set a date for them both to meet which is not right after the next flight Harry is able to catch back to London. It's not.

~~

When Harry stumbled into the café they wanted to meet up half an hour to late he already thinks everything through. Was this a good idea? Am I too late now? Did he already leave? Only to forget everything when he looks up and directly in Louis' eyes. Everything stops around them and Louis stands up to make his way to Harry. 

Louis hands make their way around Harry neck and shoulders and they are so, so soft and Harrys large hands wrap around the smaller boy's waist holding each other tightly. Plush, red lips gliding over thin, soft ones. Louis feels a tongue tracing over his bottom lip, teeth biting down softly. Louis opens his mouth letting his own tongue make its way into Harrys mouth, tasting him, feeling him. After what felt like seconds, they pulled apart breathlessly.

''Hi'' Louis smiles up at Harry. ''Hey'' He replies softly.   
Louis lets out a soft giggling sound, closes his eyes and relaxes in strong, safe arms. Because he finally felt like home. He finally felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ILoveYou!


End file.
